


The price we pay for love

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect!Cas, Dystopia, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence, architect!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel finally decide to set their dangerous plans into motion.





	The price we pay for love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece contains MCD.
> 
> My prompt was "Forbidden love" and the theme was Tragedy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! =)

Cas moaned softly as Dean kissed his neck, his hands fumbling with Cas' shirt buttons. “Yes.”

A frustrated growl escaped Dean and he turned Cas around, his hardening cock pressing against Cas' ass. “You do the buttons,” Dean murmured in his ear as he carded one hand in Cas' dark, already disheveled hair, angling his head to the side so he could press more kisses to the soft warm skin there.

There was a slight hesitation in Cas' movements, but Dean's hand came around, pressing against his stomach, roaming up and leaving a trail of fire. It had been so long and the rational part of him was engulfed with scorching intensity as Dean continued to adorn him with kisses. He sighed, whether, from lust or resignation, he was not sure. Shirt undone, Dean pulled it off quickly, but this seemingly passionate movement was tempered and considerate. Every step in this dance with Dean was deliberate, but it was exhilarating nonetheless.

Turning again, Cas and Dean embraced before Dean took a step back, undoing his pants. That small pause made Cas aware again of where they were. He looked to the left, noticing that they were standing close to a window. The sun was just setting but mindful of shadows and silhouettes, Cas took a step back, away from the curtained glass. Sighing, Dean's hand crept up to Cas' throat, pushing him away from perceived danger and into a corner.

A thrill went through Cas as he felt the heat of Dean, his arousal seeming to radiate from his skin.“No way to escape now.” His hand went to Cas' belt, but Cas swatted his hands away.

“Kiss me, please.” His voice was a hoarse whisper, filled with longing yet mingled with something more, that Cas wished to be eradicated. Dean obliged, pulling him in for a kiss that started out soft, chapped lips meeting tenderly. As Cas moaned, Dean got more bold, his tongue pushing in, claiming Cas but always with that hint of restraint that was starting to drive Cas mad.

Not that tonight was a good opportunity to be bold. Like a lightning bolt that thought shot straight to his cock, deflating his erection. Noticing the shift of energy, Dean slowed down, gently stroking Cas' cheek.

“I...It just occurred to me – “

Soft kisses interrupted Cas' excuses, and then Dean's finger was under his chin, urging him to look up. “It's alright, Cas. Not every time can be wild and crazy, right? Besides these are... special circumstances.”

Cas nodded, his hand trailing lazily from Dean's chest, slowly meandering until he reached the evidence of Dean's hunger for him. 

Dean grinned. “Still a slut for you.”

Smiling softly, Cas nodded. “I like it that way.” He looked at his wristwatch; they still had ten minutes left. Picking up his shirt from the floor Cas buttoned it up again. He tried to straighten it as much as possible before raking his fingers through his hair. 

Dean had already buttoned up his pants; his gaze seemingly soft but Cas wasn't fooled. He had known Dean for a long time and knew the tell-tale signs of stress. The way he clenched his jaw slightly, how he rubbed his thumb unconsciously.

“You got the plans?”

Dean nodded and they walked over to the living room table. “Balthazar is still hesitant about our proposal about the wall, but if you subtly tell him that glass will make it look like a cheap fucking disco shit-show from the 80's he will see the way and go for the wood proposal.”

Cas arched an eyebrow. “ _I_ will tell him?”

Scoffing, Dean nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Well yeah. You know I can't mince words like that. Fuck, I almost strangled him when he wanted to redo the kitchen for the fourth time!”

“The client is always right”, Cas murmured as he made some notes on the side of the plans.

“Yeah, and when he isn't we persuade him away from insanity. Fuck, he says simple and wooden and then goes for the wildest combinations. Plastic accents are neither nature nor simple. And it's not what we agreed upon. Shit like this is why we are three months late.”

“Just this conversation about the wall and then he will have his wooden, simple palace, whether he realizes it or not.” Cas put the pen down, looking at the plans as if he could see the wall there already.

“Yeah, I have the wooden samples back here. Don't forget to bring the plans with you tomorrow, Cas.” 

The silence was heavy in the air, filled with words unspoken.

“I won't,” Cas said curtly, and then continued with resolve. “I will bring _everything_ with me.”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean exhaled, a long breath of air. “Good.” He glanced at Cas, sudden determination in his eyes. “We doing this.”

“What choice do we really have? You heard the latest talks about... Benny?”

Dean's voice was a whisper. “Yeah.” 

Cas approached him, eyeing him critically. He turned Dean's head from side to side, pulling his shirt collar to the side. “You look alright.”

“I always look alright. Wouldn't be with me otherwise, Cas.” Dean adjusted Cas' shirt collar and his fingers raked through his hair. “You might want to fix your hair. It practically screams sex hair. Just in case people come knocking.”

Nodding, Cas shoved away the plans in a thin briefcase. “You can say fuckers, nothing people about them.”

“Twenty minutes until curfew. Don't be late.”

“I know. Hannah is probably home already. Cassie on her way?”

“Nah, she has clearance anyway since her promotion but she had to work an extra shift tonight. She won't be back until tomorrow.” Dean paused, adding softly. “I've already said what I needed to say.”

Cas grabbed his briefcase, gripping it tightly. “Tomorrow then, Dean.”

“Tomorrow.”

Cas walked with determined steps back to his apartment. His steps were not too brisk but neither too slow to risk missing the curfew. Already security was gathering at what the government deemed critical points. It was a sight he was used to, but tonight everything ordinary seemed heavy, ominous. His gaze went automatically to the old, crumbled brick wall; he noticed that they had changed the huge poster. _Man and woman are God's blessed union_.

Across the street Cas noticed one of the guards walking his way. He gripped his briefcase tighter, and his hand went to his right pocket, clutching the small plastic badge there. Cas knew the sense of security was false, but right now he would take any illusory safety his brain was concocting to comfort him. Rather that than dwell too much on what would've happened if he leaned into his fears and the possibility of them coming true tonight. He swallowed hard, trying not to retch.

“Evening, citizen. ID,” The man shone his flashlight into Cas' face, momentarily blinding him.

“Evening, sir.” He stretched out his hand, his ID swaying lightly. This was nothing out of the ordinary, Cas' mind told him. Logically he knew that, but his heart told him to run, run and never look back. It took every ounce of will power for Cas not to turn tail.

“You know the curfew is in effect very soon?” There was no accusation in the guard's voice, just a casual statement. The flashlight was out of Cas' eyes, illuminating the little piece of plastic instead.

“Yes, sir. My house is just a few minutes away.”

The guard looked at the badge, squinting an eye. “You an architect?”

“Yes, sir. My colleague and I were just going over some prints before the meeting with our client tomorrow.”

Again the flashlight shone in his face, searching for what Cas' didn't know nor was he very eager to find out. Cas clutched his briefcase, raising it up slightly. The guard looked down at the thin case, humming for himself and extended his hand.

Cas took back his ID and hurriedly put it back into his pocket.

“Have a good night.” With that Cas was apparently dismissed; the guard turned his back and Cas could hear his receding footfalls.

Exhaling slowly, Cas continued his walk home, his shirt soaked in sweat.

 

The ride up to Balthazar Novak's home was usually one filled with talks about how he was impossible to work with, or resignation to the fact that there would be more suggestions and more cajoling to not make any changes that would set them back even more. Dean would usually grumble while sipping his coffee and Cas would go over the architectural plans one last time, complaining the futility of that when there _would_ be more changes. There would be curses about Balthy as Dean called him, and him being their most idiotic bone headed fucking client ever.

Today was not that much different. Dean was still sipping his coffee and Cas was in the passenger seat next to him, clutching the briefcase. This close to the border there were more guard posts than even when the curfew was enforced but as the months had passed it had become a familiar sight to both Cas and Dean. Now that familiarity seemed washed away.

Peeling his attention away from the window, Cas turned his focus towards Dean. 

The car was bouncing on the dirt road, hitting every bump it seemed and the gravel being crushed underneath them seemed to scream in Cas' ears. “Not so fast, Dean. We want to avoid security.”

Dean gripped the wheel tighter. “I'm not going fast, Cas, not more than usual. Two miles under the speed limit. Try and relax, you are going to give me a heart attack. We'll be there in no time. We passed the checkpoint guards with no issues, just like any other day going to work. This is no different.”

Exhaling deeply, Cas hand went to a hidden pocket underneath the seat that contained all their important documents and some cash. “Yes, of course. One hour will get us far away from from the border. Balthazar probably won't be suspicious before then.” The mantra he'd repeated from this morning seemed hollow, but it was all he got, that and the ever-fickle hope that they would make it.

“Nope, he won't suspect shit and I'll push this little piece of crap excuse for a car for all it's worth. Charlie will meet us at the rendezvous point. We will switch cars, get new Canadian plates, drive some more, cross the river-bridge, and boom, no more skulking like goddamn rats.”

Cas' hand went to Dean's leg, stroking him reassuringly although Cas was the one that needed it the most. 

A lifetime later the forest around them seemed denser, the morning sun fighting to penetrate the green leaves. Dean looked at Cas, flashing him a smile. The landscape was painstakingly familiar. This was the anchor that had kept Cas sane for the last six months, ever since they had seriously started to plan this whole insane thing. Soon the small path would turn to the left and they would trek by foot for a couple of minutes until they joined a connecting path where Charlie would be waiting.

“Fuck, fuck, son of a bitch.”

Dean cursing made Cas' pulse spike immediately. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then he saw it; movement and not one, but two cars approaching them with speed, leaving a trail of dust behind them. 

“It's gonna be OK, Cas. We took a wrong turn. They might not even be looking for us.” Dean reached for his hidden gun, contradicting his statement. The sudden flash of blue and red lights confirmed their suspicions and Dean slowed the car to a halt. 

One car stopped in front of them, while the other car drove past them, only to stop right at their rear, leaving the engine running. They were basically sandwiched in between the two cars. 

“You used the burner phones, right?” Dean's voice was a whisper.

Cas could only manage a nod. 

Soon an officer was knocking at the window as his green eyes narrowed, going from Dean to Cas. His face was open but Cas wouldn't call it friendly. No law enforcement was friendly in his eyes.

Dean lowered the window. “Morning, officer, what can I help you with?” Cas almost started laughing. Dean sounded normal, like this was encounters that happened to them every day. 

“Morning. ID's please.”

“Here you are, sir”. Dean grabbed Cas' badge together with his own and handed them over to the officer. Cas had to force down an urge to grab Dean's hand, just to touch any part of him to keep himself calm but that would be akin to suicide. 

The officer looked at the ID's and then peered at Dean and Castiel. “You architects? What you doing out here in the middle of the woods?”

“We're heading over to the Novak residence. Have some work to do up there.” 

When Dean saw that the officer wasn't reacting, he continued. “Novak, huge poetry artist. Renovating his house.” The officer just nodded.

Looking over the officer's shoulder, Cas noticed that another man was approaching them. He leaned in and whispered something into the first man's ear. Cas' heartbeat was a whooshing sound in his ears.

The first officer leaned into the car. “I'll need you to step out of the car, sir. You too.” He pointed a gloved finger at Cas. 

As they both complied, the second guard grabbed Cas by the arm, and gently pulled him away from Dean. “Just step over here and wait.” He pointed at a spot next to the car. Cas noticed that this particular spot wasn't sand or gravel at all, just a thatch of soft, green grass. 

“I hope this will not take long. We are on a deadline.” Dean's voice sounded confident, almost annoyed at the inconvenience of being stopped by the officers. 

“I'm sure you are.” The officer spoke matter-of-factly as he pulled out his gun, aiming it at Dean.

“Whoa, no need for that.” Dean raised his hands in front of him. “I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding, officers. We are architects, look up our credentials.”

“Your credentials can suck my dick. But you wouldn't mind that, would you? Fucking fag.” The officer pulled the trigger and the shot went off. The sound was deafening in the silence of the forest. Dean crumpled down to the ground.

“No!” Cas was not even aware that he was screaming or that he was pulling away but the officer's grip was like a vice around his arm. Dean, Dean, Dean! He needed to get to Dean.

“You fucking lot are disgusting,” the officer spat.

Another guard rounded on him, the butt of his rifle raised. The next thing Cas heard was a sickening crunch as the butt connected with his face, pain flaring up. He fell down to the ground, blood pooling in his mouth and gushing from his nose. Cas tried to blink, focusing his eyes on Dean in front of him, as he lay on the ground. One of Dean's arms was out like he was trying to reach for Cas.

Then everything went black.


End file.
